


Dead To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Carlos is Sick, Carlos is mad, Damaged Goods, Dark, Death, Disney Channel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Funeral, Gore, Gun Violence, Jonnie, M/M, Melanie Martinez inspired, Modernish AU, Molestation, Murder, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rotten Four, Sexual Content, Sickfic, Sociopathic character, Torture, Twiste Disney, Twisted, Violence, and I love it, benlos, but its dark and twisted, clash of my fic on wattpad, disney's descendants - Freeform, i don't know what this is, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days and black umbrellas<br/>Who's gonna save you now<br/>can you cheat from underground.<br/>                                 - Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead To Me

Carlos stood before the altar, his hands resting neatly on the dark wood as he surveyed his audience. Maleficent, Grimhilde, Jafar and his own mother were sat in the front, grim faced and shedding silent tears as they sulked. Carlos swallowed thickly, looking at the faces in the crowd. King Ben and Queen Belle sat in the second row, Ben, Audrey and Doug all red faced and pale when they saw him. He glanced right, Jane and Doug sitting with their parents and their friends in misery. 

His thoughts were running rampant, but that was set aside when he saw the waiters come out of their doors, wine glasses and bottles on trays as they were handed to all the guests at the ceremony. He fought back a smirk, instead pushed on the tears that slipped down his cheek, helping him play his role.

"Mal Rockwell was a beautiful girl," Carlos said, his voice wavering as he tried not to laugh as the tears kept dripping down his face, his neck, staining the collar of his dark red dress shirt. "She fought for what she wanted, and she fought hard for herself and for those she loved. She was always like a sister to me, just as mean but nonetheless loving. She was the one that put faith in me when we were younger, and she helped to form me into the person I am today."

Carlos' mind went back to the night he went seeking her. She was dressed in her lovely purple dress from Ben's coronation, having been on a date with the king-to-be. Her hair was silky soft in loose curls over her shoulder and he face was the pale white under his gaze the light of her bedroom light. He remembered the way she stiffened when he came following her through the door of her house, saw how rigid she was until she turned around. The smile on her face was bright, and kind and  _warm._ But that didn't allow for Carlos to forget why he had come to her, seeking for her.

He pulled the knife from his back pocket, Mal's face paling even more as she looked at it, as she looked at Carlos. She saw the small boy she once knew with a twisted grin on his face, the sinister smirk of a  _villain_ in her presence.

"Carlos, what're you doing?" She asked, her voice weary as she took a step back, Carlos taking one forward. He didn't answer her as he ran his fingertips along the edge of the blade, slicing through the thin skin as the blood dripped. He smirked though, tucking it back into his pocket and watched as his hand healed.

"You know how you gave up your powers for the sake of  _all things good_?" He asked, his tone sending an icy shiver down her back as she braced herself against the wall, stumbling as she tried getting to the kitchen. "Well, it seems fate has given them to me," he laughed, the sound silky to her ears as it vanished into the air and Carlos was nowhere to be seen. "And it looks like I can do more than you could've ever managed," He whispered in her ear. She tensed, cringing at how soft his voice was.

She whimpered when she felt the younger boy pull at the zipper at the back of her dress, undoing the buttons at the bottom. She felt the tears prick her eyes when he slid his hands over her smooth shoulders and the dress fell from her upper body. She was standing in nothing but her purple lace panties in front of Carlos as he clutched her close to him, pressing her against his body tightly.

"Please, let me go," she begged, her makeup running as he tsked in her ear. He tucked her hair behind her ear before kissing her delicately on the neck, his hands softly tracing her skin. He left goosebumps in his wake as he lowered his hands down her stomach. "Please, no."

"Shh, darling," he cooed, sliding his hand underneath the fabric and ghosting his hand over her faint pubic hair. "It's going to be okay," he muttered, sliding his hand down further, stroking her cunt lightly. She shivered as she cried out in disgust, in  _fear_.

"No! Stop! Please," she cried, feeling his fingers moving against her skin but never breached her. Never went further than her did. And for a second, she thought it was just to help him get off. But she was wrong. She felt him pulling down her panties past her thighs and left them hooked between the backs of her knees as he spread her legs with his feet. Felt his hands travel back up her body, smearing her wetness along her skin. He rested his hands on her hips, squeezing so hard she thought he'd puncture her skin.

"My condolences, Mal," He said, kissing her neck before pulling one hand off her and grabbing for his weapon. He clutched it tightly, angling his hand beneath her as she squirmed. "I'll be sure to shed a tear with your family," he muttered, confusing her as he stood there behind her. 

But, just as she was about to plead for an answer, he plunged the knife up her cont, the edges slicing her skin open and tearing into her body as he just  _pushed._ He blocked out her screams and cries as he moved his opposite hand to cup her mouth and muffle her voice, and he just continued, his hand easily sliding up into the dripping, sticky, hole he tore into her body before pulling away from her. Mal's body lay pathetically still as he looked down at it. Her naval was cut into, blood covering her thighs and her eyes lay open, boring into his soul as he stared at her.

"Weakling," he spat.

He shook his mind from the memory, staring at the families and  _friends_ before him. They looked at him cautiously, seeing him look so frail and weak to their eyes. He looked at Ben, watching as the young prince had his eyes shut tightly and his leg bounced up and down rapidly.

"Now, I hadn't known Lonnie," he said, his voice trailing as he looked at Mulan as she held the tissue up to her nose. "But I knew she was a fighter just like her mother. I knew she was close to Jay and Chad, and I always thought of their friendship as a kind hearted and pleasing one.."

Carlos' thoughts went back to seeing her. Delicate woman in the vast forest, resting up on a branch with her legs crossed and eyes closed. He saw her relax in the breeze, the sun shining down on her long hair as she sighed happily. She opened her eyes suddenly, and looked at Carlos with a smile. The two exchanged a smile before Carlos went to walk away, tricking the young woman he was leaving. And she bought it, relaxing back in the air as she closed her eyes and hummed.

He pulled out the silver gun, its weight light in his hands as he pointed it up at the young princess who was basking in the glow of the sun.

"Hey Lonnie!" The girl looked his way and stiffened seeing the object in her direction. "I'll hand a flower to your mother when I say goodbye," he promised, pulling the trigger without a second thought. The bullet when straight through her head, in between the both of her eyes. Her brain matter splattered against the leaves, blood dripping down her nose and across her right cheek bone. He watched as she fell back on the branch, her leg getting caught on the branch and she hung there. Dress hanging around her as he lower body was exposed. The blood dripped down her forehead, running in her hair and he could see the slight hint of piece of her head dangling in her long brown strands.

"Next time, don't touch what's mine," Carlos snapped, tucking the gun in his pants and walked away from the scene.

Blinking rapidly, he looked around again, watching the waiters vanish back into their rooms, closets, more like. It was all a blur as he changed his gaze to stare at a wall in the back of the room.

"Jay Bouhorst... Oh, how I loved to tease him for that name," Carlos said, trekking lightly in his choice of words. "Jay was someone that I loved deeply." His voice hitched as he conjured up more tears to fall. "I wouldn't have  _ever_ thought that something like this would ever happen to him. He was always so happy, and I knew he would always be mine. I remember when he and I first met at the bazaar downtown, and I remember that he was the first ever love of my life."

He remembered feeling himself laying down in Jay's bed, hands stuck in those long strands of hair as he moaned. He looked up to see him, Jay, looking down at him, both his arms beside his him as he thrust into him.

"You like that, huh?" Jay whispered in his ear, biting on the lobe as he thrusted sharply. Carlos inhaled, body shivering when he felt one of Jay's hands slide between the mattress and his back. "Like getting fucked like the little slut you are." Carlos moaned, loudly, unashamed at how his voice cracked. And he practically squealed when Jay flipped them over, Jay still in him as Carlos was now straddling the boy. "Go on, ride daddy like the good boy you are."

And Carlos obliged, arching his back and sliding Jay's cock in and out of him. He rested his one of his hands in Jay's hair the other reaching for his prized object under his pillow. Jay thrust up into him again, throwing him off his pace and he whined high in the back of his throat as he hid the object out of Jay's eyesight.

"MM, close your eyes daddy, I have a surprise," Carlos said in Jay's ear, kissing underneath it at the conjunction of his jaw and neck. And Jay listened, closed his eyes and waited for Carlos to do whatever it was he needed, and he didn't even flinch when he felt the cool metal tickle his throat. Carlos continued to use his thighs to keep him moving on Jay's cock as he pushed the blade out. 

And then he sliced the boy's throat. Jay's eyes shooting open as he stared up at Carlos, seeing the blood come from within him and splatter his boyfriend in the face, on the chest. And he sputtered and tried screaming, tried calling for Carlos' name, but Carlos never called back. Carlos smiled, grinned almost, as he ran his hands through the red liquid on his boyfriend's body, the warmth sliding between his fingers. He soon stood up, not even bothering to wash the blood off of him as he threw the box cutter onto the bed.

"You should have left me," he whispered, sitting on his knees while looking down at Jay.

He heaved a sigh when looking at Grimhilde, her face a mess of mascara and smeared red lipstick. "Evie was probably the sister I always wanted. She was always so kinds to me, and she always trusted me, and I loved her for that."

He went back to the night when he sought her out. Her fingered wrapped around a clear glass cup as she poured in the drink he had made for her. A simple, large looking bottle filled with water and Rohypnol stirred into it. She looked down at it as he hid in her window and watched. She shrugged and took a large sip of the drink, finished her cup in a matter of a few seconds. and He smiled oh so brightly when he saw the disgust on her face.

He stood, opened her front door and walked in, a bounce in his step as he locked it behind him. He felt the ropes rubbing against the skin on his back as he turned into the kitchen, surprising Evie as she nearly jumped when seeing him. She looked pale, and she was breaking into a sweat when she locked her eyes with his dazzling amber browns. He looked at her, saw the way her arms were weakening and her legs were stiff and shaky.

"Carlos," she murmured, her voice wavering as she leant against the granite countertop for support. He smiled softly at her, approaching her in a soft, unthreatening manner. And she let him guide her to the dining room. Let him help her in a seat and rest her head against the back of the chair. But as soon as he got her settled, he was getting on his knees in front of her, his hands behind him as he jostled to get something. But before she could ask what, he was tugging out a rope and tying her hands on the arm rests, not even bothering to cut the large wrap of strings as he tied down her legs as well.

"Carlos," she repeated, the sound of her voice a hazy whisper in her head as she spoke. And he smiled up at her, pulling out a vial and a knife from his pockets, and he watched as the fear ran over her features. She tried pulling on the rope, tried kicking and screaming, but all that happened was the buzz of nerves tingling as he ran the blade up her leg, blood oozing out and dripping down. He smiled, leaning down and licked at it as he continued to drag the knife up and curved at her knee. He pulled back once it reached mid thigh and opened the vial with his teeth, the cork coming off with a  _'pop.'_

She fell unconscious as she slunk back into the chair, her posture lacking and her breathing slow and rough.He poured a few drops in the cut, the magic components making it stop hurting, instead make it hiss like a burn as it turned the blood a dark maroon and her muscles weakened as it soaked under her skin. He did the same to her opposite leg, sliding the knife to mid thigh and dropped some of the liquid onto it, his heart racing as it settled itself into her still ongoing blood stream, hissing as it cooled down.

Carlos hummed a tune, a familiar tune that he had heard before coming down. "I saw you," he paused, standing up and cutting at her cheekbones. "I walked with you  _once_ upon a dream." He cute the lining of her jaw, the skin turning over as he connected the markings. Blood streamed down, and he didn't bother pouring the liquid on it. He liked listening to the sound of it dripping on the floor, how it felt on his wrists as he moved his hands skillfully on her body, making sure to get every detail of her skin to really be pronounced.

Up until her heard sirens from down the street. S _omeone heard Mal,_ he thought, quickly grabbing the vial. He gave Evie a look over, seeing she needed something...  _more._ He tightened his grip on the knife, trying to find the right spot until his eyes landed on the sparkling tiara placed upon her delicate blue hair. He beamed, pulling back and forcing the knife through her skull with a quick swing of his arm. He wiggled the metal around, opening the wound to allow more blood to trickle out, but it sputtered and as he looked at it, blood splat onto his lips. And he licked it, the delicious taste of his victim on his tongue as he stood straight, running his hands on his dirtied clothes. The sirens were illuminating outside of the house, a few pounds on the door had him retreating out through the back, doing his magic to take his hand prints off all the bodies, to keep himself self.

Carlos was brought back to the ceremony. Seeing the dull faces of the weakened and the miserable. Ben was clutching the glass of wine so tight it was shaking. And he smiled to himself, the tears drying on his cheeks and cracking on his skin as he reached for his own drink. A wine glassful of plain water as the others had the same concoction that Evie had that night. He raised it into the air, the others following his lead.

"I have to say sorry," he said aloud, getting nods from the crowd. "That's the only thing you say when you lose someone," he muttered, taking his glass and bringing it to his lips and drinking it. The others followed, drinking from the glasses in their hands, unknowingly following the path that Carlos had set up for his  _friends_. And it happened faster. Bodies slumped quicker and jaws came laxed. All except Maleficent.

She looked up at him, still holding her cup in her hand as she kept her legs crossed and face stern. Carlos looked at her, still smirking as she stood and approached the altar.

"You, my boy, have learned well," She complimented, her eyes turning over the slowly dying and the unconscious. "How on  _earth_ had you managed to conjure up this little plan of yours?" She asked him.

"Quite easy," Carlos said, stepping down from the podium and sat on the stage. "Everyone was already dead to me, so why not have a little fun before ruling the country?"


End file.
